<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>生命中的每件小事 by Amarantine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669075">生命中的每件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine'>Amarantine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Student Hal, Teacher Sinestro, Teacher-Student Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>原本跟朋友一起脑了这个AU的一系列故事，不过由于我坑品很差（这篇其实是四年前就写了一半，今天才想起来填上，掩面），所以会不会有后续看缘分吧……</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>生命中的每件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　放学时的校园人流如潮，一眨眼学生们纷纷跑得没影，仿佛学校里有什么恶鬼，慢上一步就会被缠上一样。<br/>
　　这所学校里确有位老师在学生间的风评恐怖堪比恶鬼，刹尔·塞尼斯托面相凶恶，抿紧的薄唇像是被拔除了微笑的功能，任谁被他冷酷无情的眼神扫上一眼都会膝盖发软，绷着脸的样子已是不怒自威，讲起话来更是声色俱厉，尤其是他永远能使出层出不穷的方法整治学生，不放过每一个敲打上课走神瞌睡虫的机会，加上期末挂科的手从未留情，再懒散乖张的学生在他的课上也会肃然危坐噤若寒蝉。<br/>
　　学生间的传言越来越离谱，对塞尼斯托老师背景的传闻从黑手党老大到入侵地球的外星人，课间还有学生聚成一团听自称知情者的爆料人信誓旦旦地声称塞尼斯托曾用眼神杀死过人。<br/>
　　“瞎扯。”放学后塞尼斯托的办公室里，坐在办公桌一侧的少年向传说中的本尊绘声绘色地描述着他在胆战心惊的学生间流传的妖魔化形象，时不时发出忍俊不禁的清脆笑声。塞尼斯托专注地在一本书上写划着，对此嗤之以鼻。<br/>
　　“为什么他们都怕你啊。”问出这个问题的哈尔·乔丹似乎完全没意识到作为唯一逆行人的自己才是异类，这间绰号地狱之门的办公室让无数留过堂的学生胆寒，每次经过都会逃一般加快脚步，避之不及。从来没有学生像哈尔这样，在课后的空闲时间无事仍要黏黏糊糊地凑过来，这种反常的行为近日里甚至变本加厉，愈加频繁了。<br/>
　　“呵。”塞尼斯托推了推高挺鼻梁上架着的眼镜，“不如问问你为什么不怕我？”孤僻怪异的老师一如往常浑身散发着生人莫近的气场，但却奇妙地将这个学生包容了进去。<br/>
　　“我见过老师温柔的一面啊。”哈尔笑起来时微弯的眼睛神采流转，“再说了，我什么都不怕。”<br/>
　　塞尼斯托从卷帙中抬起头，看向坐在他旁边的学生，哈尔趴在办公桌上，脑袋枕着的手臂下面压着一本摊开的课本，长长的细密睫毛下，一双明亮的棕色眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。此时天色尚早，还未转为橙黄的阳光穿过窗外梨树的柔美身影落在少年棕色的发间闪动，留下花朵的影子。哈尔的话并未夸大其辞，塞尼斯托自认执教以来从未见过这么精力旺盛、胆大妄为、擅长将自己卷入麻烦中的学生。想到这里，他手中的笔转了一圈抵住哈尔的下颌，稍一用力抬起少年光洁柔嫩的脸向一侧偏去，塞尼斯托审视着哈尔右侧的脸颊，曾经有一处伤口留在这个位置，他亲手帮着做了清洗和上药，发育中的年轻身体复原力惊人，现今已看不出任何受伤的痕迹。“愈合得不错。”塞尼斯托评价道，笔梢从少年的下颌绕到了眼前，敲了敲少年光洁的额头：“你应该小心谨慎些，比如，别跟校外流氓打架。”<br/>
　　“再来一次我也还会这么做。”哈尔的倔劲上来了。“他们欺负女生，我当然要管。”<br/>
　　“报警，找大人来解决，你只是运气好，不然可能会受更严重的伤。”塞尼斯托瞧着哈尔微微撅起的嘴唇和圆圆的眼中透出的不服气，又添了一句：“我会担心的。”<br/>
　　少年的自我意识堆积起的捍卫和戒备瞬间被瓦解成一个点亮整个空间的笑容，他不再计较这些争执，向年长者调皮地眨了下左眼：“老师，我这次考了满分，你怎么奖励我？”<br/>
　　“考满分是对你自己好，找我要什么奖励。” 若是有其他人看见此时的情景定会大为惊骇，虽然嘴上无情，塞尼斯托眼中却浮现出了暖意，向来冰冷下垂的唇角竟然挂上了浅浅的，几乎可以称得上是笑的弧度。<br/>
　　对面的年轻人显然对这个答案十分不满，发出了失望的抱怨：“你真的好没劲啊。”停了几秒后，在塞尼斯托以为哈尔会就这样保持安静老实下去的时候，窸窸窣窣的声音传来，带着青春气息的身体慢吞吞地朝他挪去，一双属于少年人的灵巧的手摸上了塞尼斯托的肩，柔和到暧昧的声音随着清新的吐息落在他脸颊上：“老师，帮我实现一个愿望好不好？”<br/>
　　塞尼斯托抬头的一瞬间就被对方的嘴唇捕捉到了，手中的笔掉在了桌上，他毫不怀疑哈尔最初的目的就是这个，少年柔软的唇瓣试探性地贴着他，见他没有明显的拒绝，又转为了重重的深吻。<br/>
　　他不想鼓励这样的行为，却又情不自禁地回吻，唇舌激烈地交缠着，哈尔很快在这个火热的湿吻中变得气喘吁吁，他松了松领带，双手扶在塞尼斯托的肩上，渐渐向下摸索。<br/>
　　“你的眼镜在接吻时真的很碍事。”哈尔贴着塞尼斯托的嘴唇低语道。<br/>
　　随即他擅自取下了塞尼斯托的眼镜，将之翻过来通过镜片看了下，嘴角勾起了笑容，“平光的，果然。”哈尔轻声笑道，“我以前还想过你带的是不是老花镜呢。”<br/>
　　“有什么值得高兴的。”<br/>
　　塞尼斯托板着脸说。戴平光镜只是因为能给他增添几分文质的书卷气，介于曾经有过用目光吓哭小孩的经历，虽然为人师表有几分威严是情理之中，但教书育人太过缺乏亲和力也是个难办的问题。<br/>
　　“我想要更了解老师你嘛。”<br/>
　　塞尼斯托想要夺回眼镜，准备抬起手时感受到阻力才发现手腕被捆在了椅子上。<br/>
　　道具显然是哈尔刚刚解开的领带。<br/>
　　这种转移注意力的小把戏居然在他身上奏效了，着实让他始料未及。<br/>
　　“就这样了解？”<br/>
　　他皱起了眉，用眼神谴责了这个行为，凌厉的目光再没有镜片的遮拦，直接投向这位不老实的学生，被瞪视的对象却毫不在乎，无惧于恫吓挑了下眉，眼里满是计谋得逞的得意。<br/>
　　捆着手腕的领带松垮垮地绑着，他只要稍加用力就能挣脱，而这一点他们二人都心如明镜。<br/>
　　“嗯，就这样。”<br/>
　　哈尔在说那个“嗯”的时候，音尾拖曳延长，带着十足的挑逗感，那散发着青春活力的肉体紧贴着他，以一种淫靡的姿态诱惑着他，隔着布料在他两腿中间摩挲着。<br/>
　　“老师，你因为我起反应了。”<br/>
　　他言笑晏晏，说这话的时候仍然用年轻人特有的纯净眼神看着他。<br/>
　　“你喜欢我。”<br/>
　　心脏一阵颤动。<br/>
　　安静的室内，皮带扣解开时发出的清脆响声格外刺耳，紧接着拉链被拽了下来。<br/>
　　“不行。”哈尔的手伸进他的内裤时，他吸了口气终于发话了，声音的喑哑让他自己都吃了一惊，他有些绝望地挣扎道：“这是办公室。”<br/>
　　“我进来时锁门了。”哈尔轻描淡写地说了一句，然后将嘴唇抵到了塞尼斯托脱离束缚的阴茎上。<br/>
　　哈尔的动作十分生涩缓慢，缩起牙齿把那东西塞进嘴里，同时努力避免自己被噎到，吞吐阴茎的动作没什么技巧可言，这反倒是让塞尼斯托稍微松了口气——要是太熟练才会让他觉得事情严重了。<br/>
　　然而谁又能说现在不是呢。<br/>
　　被哈尔大胆的动作惊异，这副画面本身就足够让他欲望胀痛到失控的地步。<br/>
　　他的学生跪在他办公室的地面上，红润的嘴唇在自己勃起的欲望上来回摩擦着，来不及吞咽的唾液从被撑开的嘴里涌出，滴在了他的长裤上。<br/>
　　他就这么看着哈尔一边吮吸着自己的阴茎，一边褪下了裤子，分开赤裸的双腿，翘起屁股，从口袋里拿出润滑液，涂在白净的手指上扩张自己下面的小洞。<br/>
　　他在想是不是该对学生强调下不允许带往学校的违禁物品了。<br/>
　　哈尔起身跨坐在他的大腿上，摸索着将挺立的阴茎对准自己的后穴让自己坐下去。棕发少年眉头微颦，小巧的喉结上下滑动了一下，后穴从来没有吞入过这么粗大的东西，缺少经验的年轻人对自己的开拓也不得要领，进入的过程十分勉强，他的腰在打颤，穴口被撑大到从未有过的程度，未经人事的肠肉绞紧了那硬热的物体，让进入变得更加困难。<br/>
　　这真是一场折磨，对两个人而言都是。<br/>
　　他应该挣脱开那拙劣的束缚，反制住哈尔，推开他停止这荒唐的一切。<br/>
　　又或者，将他压在办公桌上，夺过主权，施展男人成熟的控制力暴戾地占有他，教他这种事到底应该怎么做。<br/>
　　进退维谷。塞尼斯托什么都没做，喉咙发紧，只发出了一声叹息：“停止吧，乔丹，你会弄伤自己的。”<br/>
　　而他们都清楚哈尔不会听他的。<br/>
　　在少年种种貌似大胆实为鲁莽唐突的行为之中，仍然带有初次体验的紧张与无法掩饰的笨拙和羞赧。哈尔牙齿咬着亮闪闪的下唇，放慢了速度，他竭力忍耐着身体被撑开的不适感，但仍然执拗地强迫自己沉下腰，努力放松身体，一直到结合之处完全紧密贴合在了一起。<br/>
　　“好深……”哈尔嘴唇微启，不由自主地发出了一声喟叹，他将头靠在塞尼斯托宽阔的肩上缓了一会，像是在努力消化被入侵的不适感，然后下意识地将手按在小腹，从外面感受被自己身体包裹的粗长硬物，抬起头绽开了一个满足的笑容：<br/>
　　“老师，感觉到了吗，你在我的体内。”<br/>
　　塞尼斯托觉得自己硬得快疯了。<br/>
　　贴在他身上的少年抬高臀部，再重重坐下去，重复这样的动作操着自己，让体内的阴茎不断捅进自己从未使用过的地方。他一只手扶在塞尼斯托的肩上，另一只单手将自己的衬衫扣子一粒一粒解开，露出少年形状漂亮的胸肌，细长的手指搓揉着上面点缀的嫣红乳尖，柔软而富有弹性的屁股不断地撞在塞尼斯托的胯部，他大概一只手就可以掌握住。<br/>
　　但他此刻只能幻想这种触感。<br/>
　　“啊啊……老师……好棒……”<br/>
　　明明是自己在主导一切，哈尔却仍然这样陶醉地说着，而缺少互动和回应让这场性事比起做爱更像是一次自渎。<br/>
　　“别叫我老师了……”<br/>
　　说出这样的话或许已经意味着塞尼斯托的纵容和妥协。他们迄今为止都在刻意压低声音，只听得燥热难耐的空气中，抽插的滑腻水声夹杂着压抑的喘息和轻微的呻吟。就算放学后没有多少人会在教学楼里逗留，做这种事也自然不能太放肆。<br/>
　　如果这时有人进来，就能看到他操着自己近乎赤裸的学生，而后者表情甜美仿佛那是最高级别的赏赐。<br/>
　　他看得出随着快感不断地累积，这样的动作对哈尔来说已经越来越吃力，棕色的头发被汗水打湿贴在了前额，他无法分辨哈尔脸颊上滑落的是汗水还是动情的泪。那晃动的柔韧腰肢挺得快要断掉，腹肌的轮廓隐约可见，哈尔重重地喘息着，汗湿的手指用力抓紧身后办公桌的桌沿，留下浅浅的水渍，支撑着自己不至于倒下去。<br/>
　　哈尔的一举一动都在让他更加亢奋，青涩而美丽的身体那么诱人，具有被开发的巨大潜力。他绷紧了大腿肌肉，克制着想要向上挺胯、想要撞击的原始冲动。<br/>
　　以及想要拥抱他，用双臂环住那具身体的渴望。<br/>
　　这些欲望始终在他的脑海中骚动着、喧哗着，让他一刻不得放松。濒临高潮边缘，他残存的理智还记得一件重要的事,他有些艰难地咬牙说道：“乔丹，停。停下来。”<br/>
　　包裹他的紧致肠壁饥渴地缠着柱身，哈尔没有停下来的意思，“射进来，”少年急促而迫切地说道，“填满我，求你。”<br/>
　　难以自控的快感迫使哈尔收紧了身体，一阵阵收缩的内壁用力绞着他的阴茎，塞尼斯托当机立断扯开了捆着手腕的拘束，向前倾身一手搂住了对方高潮中颤栗的身体，另一只手按在那棕色的后脑上，将哈尔泄露出来的绵长呻吟和呜咽声悉数吞了下去。揽着少年腰部的手深深陷进皮肤中，他毫无防备地射进了哈尔的体内。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原本跟朋友一起脑了这个AU的一系列故事，不过由于我坑品很差（这篇其实是四年前就写了一半，今天才想起来填上，掩面），所以会不会有后续看缘分吧……</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>